borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fyrestone
Augean stables Arid Badlands is location. Fyrestone is location of location??? It's totaly Mindf@#k. :No. Arid Badlands is a "zone". Fyrestone is a "location". Depending on the context Arid Badlands could be called; "Instance" (technical definition from a game design standpoint), "Zone" (community description of an instance), or "Region" (just a Borderlands wiki way of describing collective areas eg. Arid Hills is parts of the Arid Badlands region). Therefore, Fyrestone is a location within a zone. -- WarBlade 08:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for explanation. In the articles should be better reflected this division: zone, location, area. Can you create Locations page with this explanation and cross links to other pages (locations, zones and areas respectively)? It would be great. D1g 21:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm puzzling over it now. I needed to settle on a name for it. "Locations" won't work seeing as that word is more of a subset of the idea, given to anything with a place name that isn't a zone. Anyway, working on it now. -- WarBlade 00:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Wierd mission After playing online with some douchebag AFKs, I got the mission, "Keep your insides inside." The mission description is, "Purchase a shield and return to Dr. Zed." I did that, but of course, Dr. Zed is in New Haven already and not Fyrestone, and I can't turn it in. It doesn't bother me at all, I'm just curious to know what the mission is. Is it modded, a secret, or a glitch? Thek826 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :see forum:keep your insides inside for info. 20:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Population If you go to the population sign and go close and look you can se 273 under the white paint can someone take a pic to confirm and update please a dont hava anyway to take a pic 14:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Duckslayer97 :And, one year later, pics are provided. I didn't get a clear shot of the "3". Both the "7" and the "3" are completely invisible during full daylight. I didn't even see them until it started getting to dusk. I personally don't think the images I took are of high enough quality to add to the article. Perhaps with this in mind a PC user could get a nice, clean screenshot? -- 15:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Forgot one point. Is this sufficient to remove the tag, or should I wait until better images are provided? -- 15:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) yes it is, oh buster of myths. 23:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Airos has my recommendation for the BBoS position of "mythbuster". 02:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I'm not sure if I should include a note along the lines of "examples are on the talk page" to direct users towards the photos. -- 08:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You certainly can. Be bold, my friend. 08:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad you all can see that, I can't see diddly without the highlighting. Curse my shade blindness, thanks for highlighting them in a different color. Though, are you sure there aren't anymore numbers, cause the 7 and the 3 look to be far enough apart that another number could be inbetween the two. PyroMerc 22:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Guardian Angel is an NPC too Dr. Zed isn't actually the first NPC to give a mission. The Guardian Angel gives you "Fresh Off The Bus". ~Z 04:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :the letter makes a valid point. the angel is an npc. and s/he/it is the first npc to get all pushy, unless you count marcus telling you to get the hell off hisbus (which we don't). 05:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Um, Claptrap? I went back to where you'd get off the bus from the start of the game to get the Red chest, As I head back I see a extra claptrap standing whereas the boardwalk. There's a other claptrap in the bounty board. Dahl, not the only ones I think its worth noting that although a majority of the citizens were Dahl employees, many of them were housed by Atlas. Unless of course, Atlas was the driving force of Fyrestone at a different time.. In any case, Fyrestone Motel was built and sponsored by Atlas. Actually, whoever left this comment here unsigned, I think the motel was built after the town. Tannis makes some comments during Minecart Mischief that Dahl was there first, but quickly backed off, and let their holdings on Pandora be taken over by Atlas rather than fight them over it. So it is possible that Atlas took over Fyrestone for a time before leaving it, and seems to be confirmed by the sheer number of Crimson Lance posters posted all over the town, which seems to indicate that they did have a presence in Fyrestone at some point. It stands to reason that Atlas took control of the town from Dahl, built the Fyrestone Motel to help house it's Crimson Lance personnel, then left after it was discovered that there was little of value in the area. --PyroMerc (talk) 23:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) This page needs an overhaul This page either needs an overhaul to include Fyrestone in BL2 or a new page needs created for Fyrestone (Borderlands 2) along with all the disambiguation, see also, and category seperation. 20:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :This article is about a location within a Borderlands instance. The later Fyrestone, essentially the ruin of this one, is in a Borderlands 2 instance. There's no need to try and compile them into one. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:12, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I could not find that in a simple search of Fyrestone. There should be a see also template at the top of this article pointing to that record. 02:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :this page is linked @ Data Mining so some merge/relink/disambig is called for. the safe zones are different so id imagine a new page is called for. especially considering the missions & echos involved. 19:38, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::The 'new' page is Arid Nexus - Badlands, and it's not so new at this point. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:06, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :one assumes the link from data mining has been corrected. 21:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC)